


Scary Boys and Nice Ghosts

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghosts, M/M, Romance hasn’t happened yet, fuck good writing am i right, ghost seer prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Just an an where Prompto is a medium who can see ghosts and ends up being the royal family of Lucis "Royal messenger of the queen" who has passed away





	1. The lonely boy and his ghost friend

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has a little bit of violence in it , sorry this is bad but I’m not a good writer. I need to work at discriptions of scenery and making my works more meaty ya know. I just needed to write this idea. I’m not looking for criticism (I’m a baby) but I’d love tips!!!!!

Silence is gold they say; so Prompto doesn’t understand why it’s suffocating him. He rolls his ball across the grass and watches the other kids swarm around the young prince from his place in the corner of the playground; too shy and self conscious to approach anyone in his class and ask to play.

"You look so lonesome."

A soft voice calls, making Prompto whip his head around to look behind him. There a frail looking woman with long black hair and soft eyes to match greets him. She hovers a foot above the ground.

The dead aren’t uncommon to Prompto; in fact spirits are rather quite familiar with the boy, so it doesn’t frighten him so see the woman but instead excites the boy.

"I-I’m not really lonely." He says, a red blush crossing over his face as notices how beautiful this ghost is.

“It’s alright, there’s no need to lie to me." The spirit hides her soft laugh elegantly behind her hand, making Prompto almost mistake her for one of the six.

"Umm..." Prompto shuffles his feet, looking down to watch the dirt he kicks up, embarrassed in front of the beautiful spirit. "Do you need something from me ma'am?"

The spirit nods, raising a hand to point at Prince Noctis.

"I would ask of you to relay a message to that boy, now that I can no longer."

"Sure!" He quickly agrees, "What is it?"

The spirit leans down and whispers her message into Prompto's ear, her cold breath sending a chill up his spine. Then she’s gone, and Prompto is left with the nagging thought that he must now approach the prince and crowd and speak.

Not one to break his promises however he finds the courage to walk over to the crowd and push his way through. Surprisingly the prince notices him quickly and waves.

"Hey, you're that quiet kid in class, Promo right?" Noctis asks.

"Uh it’s actually Prompto and I’ve got a message for you."

"Huh?" Noctis leans in closer to Prompto as the sudden roar of children playing grew louder. "I couldn’t hear you can you speak louder?"

"I-IM PROMPTO, I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU." Prompto forces himself to yell, earning a nod from Noctis.  
"Cool, what is it?"

"A pretty lady with hair like yours told me to tell you that she’s sorry she won’t be able to see you finish your lego dinosaur park."

A frown crosses Noctis' face.

"What why not?" Noctis asks. Prompto shrugs back.

"Probably because she’s a ghost now."

"WHAT!?" Noctis gives an unholy hell, attracting the attention of their classmates who stopped their running and playing in shock.

"The lady is a ghost, she’s a really nice one too she was talking to me ov-“ Prompto is silenced with a sharp pain in his face as he toppled over to the ground. Above him he sees the trembling prince with his hand still in a fist.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE LYING!" Noctis raises his fist about to his Prompto again when the teacher rushes over and pulls the Prince from Prompto.

"Highness, please settle, there’s something we need to speak about privately." The teacher attempts to calm the thrashing boy in her arms. Prompto is forgotten, or ignored, either way he pulls himself up from the ground and holds his face in his hands before walking back to his corner of the playground.

Noctis is brought inside and gradually Prompto's classmates try to pry what had happened from him, but Prompto remained silent, holding his face and waking for school to end.

Prompto's mother fusses when she sees the bruise on her sons face and ready with all her law knowledge to sew the hell out of whoever hit her boy, but calms and falls silent when she finds out it was the prince who hit Prompto.

Later just before Prompto heads to bed the news flashes a report that the Queen of Lucis has died of illness, and Prompto recognizes the face on the screen as the spirit who appeared before him earlier that same day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto Gets a visit

It was two weeks before anyone had seen prince Noctis, much less heard from him; so it came as a surprise to Prompto when he returned home from school one particular evening to find the young royal sitting at his dinner table, diligently guarded by a small entourage trying ever so hard to not appear as if they weren’t ready to kill him and his whole family in a heartbeat if they made a wrong move against the young prince. 

Prompto’s mother walks over to where he stands in a stupor at the door and tisks at him under her breath, most likely wishing she could dress him more proper for the occasion. It looks like this visit was as unexpected to his mother as it is to him. His mother grips his hand and tugs him along to the table. 

“Prompto,” his mother’s voice carries the veiled threat to behave and be polite, something he hears often when he’s paraded at dinner parties with important clients or her partners in the law firm she works at. It makes him twitch. “This is his highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. He’s here to talk to you.” 

Prompto bites back the urges to inform his mother that, yes, he does know who the prince is; after all he punched him only a few weeks ago. Instead, he looks over to the boy in question. Prince Noctis looks tired, even more so than when Prompto cant sleep through nap time. Heavy, dark bags sink under his eyes, which flash with an emotion Prompto can’t understand as they look at him.

“Hey.” Prince Noctis tries to sound cheerful, but instead he reveals a hoarse voice that sounds as if he’d only stopped screaming recently.

Prompto’s mother nudges him when he doesn’t respond fast enough to her liking, and instinctively he says hello.

Silence then falls between the prince and him. Neither knows what to say and neither can fill the gaping void of silence between them. Prompto looks to his mother for guidance but her focus is on the group of men accompanying the prince; her hawk like eyes watching their movements around her priceless antiques. Prompto is alone.

Unlike Prompto, however, the prince is never alone. He looks to one of his guards, a tall, hardened man in his 30’s, pleading silently, and the guard sighs.

The guard moves over to kneel beside Prince Noctis, however looks directly at Prompto before speaking.

“The prince wants to apologise to you. Don’t you Noctis?” The mans voice is gruff, and poses a clear warning to Noctis, who in response nods silently.

“It’s ok, I forgive you. I mean your mummy just di- OW.” Prompto rubs his ear, pulsing in heat and pain from the pinch his mother gave him. Prompto looks up at her in betrayal, only to see her shake her head at him. 

“Yeah about that...” The guard says, pulling Prompto’s attention from his mother. “Who told you the queen passed away?”

Noctis flinches at the mention of his mothers passing, looking like he physically wants to throw up. Prompto notices and rather than responding, pulls at his mothers sleeve.  
“Mummy water.” Prompto tells her before pointing to the prince. She gasps, just noticing how pale the boy looks.

“Right, right of course.” She says before rushing off to get the prince a glass of water.

Prompto now stands without his mother by his side for the first time in this encounter with all these intimidating people, under questioning by a royal guard. He wants nothing more than to curl up in a ball in a tight dark space until this all goes away but he cant. Maybe if his father was here but not with his mother watching.

“To answer you truthfully, she did.” Prompto admits to the guard.

“And who is ‘she’?” The guards blue eyes narrow as he looks for any sign of Prompto lying. Prompto tries his best to ignore him and instead looks over to the prince. Wondering if what he says next will make the boy start crying. 

‘Mummies there, she’ll fix it if he starts crying.’ Prompto decides to tell the honest truth to them. “It was the Queen lady.”

Rather than cry, prince Noctis starts to yell at his guard.

“SEE I TOLD YOU!” The prince screams out to the guard beside him, surprising Prompto’s mother. “HE SAW MOTHER AFTER SHE DIED.”

The guard grunts at the princes yelling and stands, looming over Prompto.

“Now kid, its not nice to lie to adults.”

This enrages Prompto’s mother; Prompto sees it in the quick way she walks over and pulls him backwards into her and the cold blankness of her voice as she tells the guard.

“Then it’s a good thing my son doesn’t lie now, isn’t it?” 

The guard is baffled by her response,

“You’re a lawyer aren't you? You can’t really believe he saw a ghost now can you?”

“There are a lot of phenomena we must trust when we ourselves do not see the evidence. We must trust that the oracle communes with the six with little evidence on our own part she does other than a few blessings, You must trust in the prince that he will become a fine ruler of the land for you to protect him so well with little to say he will but his heritage, i must trust in my clients that they are not guilty of the crimes I defend them of, and I certainly believe my boy sees that which we cannot when he has more evidence than any of those i spoke of before.”

The guard stiffens. Prompto knows his mother has defiantly slandered the prince and shes scared of the reproductions, by the way her hands bite into his shoulders, yet she remains with a brave face, even when the guard steps towards her with a cold look in his eye, all for him.

“Tell Cor to put his scary face away, its beautiful a mothers love for her son.”

Prompto recognises the voice and twists in his mothers arms to look at where the voice came from. There standing next to him, was Noctis’ departed mother.

“YOU!” Prompto yells, causing the guard called Cor to pause and look at him; along with the rest of the room. “SHES HERE, NOCTIS’ MUMMY IS HERE. SHE SAID YOUR NAMES COR!”

‘Cor’ goes pale, clear shock written on his face.

“How the hell did you know who I am?”

“Shut up Cor.” Noctis and his mother say together, but only Prompto hears the dead queen.

Noctis practically leaps out his chair and grips Prompto’s hands.

“Please, tell me everything my mother has to say. Is she happy? Is she safe?” The prince rambles so fast Prompto barely catches what he’s saying.

Noctis’ mother is behind Noctis now.

“Can you please guide him through what him about to do?” She asks and Prompto nods.

“Your gonna feel really cold on your back, but warm on your front, but thats okay because thats your mummy.” Prompto tells Noctis, who gives a confused look.

“What do you me-AN?” The prince jumps as his mothers arms circle around him. “W-what’s g-going on? W-what’s moth-er doing?” Noctis teeth chitter from the cold and Prompto laughs.

“She’s hugging you silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters gonna skip a few hours into the future but dont worry, we’ll get to the teen years and becoming a kid with a job soon, I just wanna add some lore of prompto’s family in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry noct feels regret and is gonna apologize he’s just a kid scared of loosing his sick mum


End file.
